


Best Friends

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Best Friends

“ _Jesus,_ Tom.” You were standing just outside the venue doors, the concert still going inside, your hands shaking with rage as you spoke into the voicemail. “I left you for five minutes to go to the bathroom and when I came back, you were gone. I’m assuming you abandoned me for some random skank – _again_ – so thanks for that, this has been a fantastic birthday. Anyway, I’m leaving. If you feel like calling and apologizing, that’d be great, but if not, then that’s fucking fine too. I’m done at this point.”

You hung up and shoved your phone in your pocket. Great. It was starting to rain and Sir Jackass had the umbrella.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

You pulled your hoodie closer and started walking home. It was only about fifteen minutes to your apartment, but it already felt like an eternity. He’d left you. On your birthday. He was supposed to be your best friend, and he’d left you.

You stopped at a corner and leaned against the brick wall, pressing your eyes shut. The tears came unbidden and you wrapped your arms around your body tighter. The tight pain in your chest was threatening to develop into a full-blown sob. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You had been friends for so many years. You’d both been in and out of relationships during that whole time and it had all been fine. So why had things changed so much in the last few months? Why were you suddenly jealous of the girls he dated? Why did you give the slightest crap about who he spent his time with and who he was fucking?

You shuddered as you remembered the last time you felt this way. You were fifteen, and you had a mad infatuation with one of your classmates, and you spotted him at the beach with another girl. And you broke down crying just like that. It was the first time you had ever been in love.

But that’s all this was. Infatuation. Silliness. Love, sure, but the most superficial kind. It had to be.

You wouldn’t dare consider the alternative.

You gritted your teeth and set out walking again when you heard his voice calling your name behind you.

“Hey! Wait up!”

You lengthened your stride and kept your eyes on the sidewalk ahead.

“Will you wait a second?”

“Go away, Tom,” you shouted.

He finally caught up with you and grabbed your arm. “Hey! What the hell happened?”

“You disappeared,” you spit. “You took off.”

He smiled apologetically. “Well, you know, that girl next to us – the one in the AC/DC shirt? – she was kind of into me, so we just went around back for a few minutes and made out – ”

“Jesus Christ, Tom.” You rolled your eyes and yanked your arm forcefully out of his grip. “You can’t keep it in your pants, can you?”

“We just made out, we didn’t fuck! And come on, it’s not like you never did anything like this to me before! Remember that guy from the bar last summer?”

“That was different, Tom. That wasn’t your fucking _birthday_.”

“Yeah, but I mean, you had to know I’d be back, I wouldn’t just leave!”

“I called you, I texted you, I wandered all over the fucking place for twenty minutes looking for you and didn’t find you. So yeah, I assumed you’d left.” You started walking again.

He kept pace with you, his long legs easily matching your stride. “I honestly don’t get it! Why are you so upset?”

“Just fuck off, Tom,” you muttered venomously.

He continued to walk next to you anyway; the next ten minutes were spent in miserable silence, with only the rain pounding the pavement to interrupt your seething thoughts. You were grateful for it; the drops hid the tears that had begun streaming down your face. You were about two minutes from your apartment when you finally snapped.

You turned to him and gave him a light shove, a sob escaping your throat. “If you didn’t want to spend time with me why did you buy the fucking tickets in the first place?”

He stared at you, confusion etched deep in his face. “What? Of course I wanted to spend time with you!”

“Then why did you leave?”

“Jesus… are you crying?” He went to give you a hug but you pushed him away. “What is going on with you lately?”

“I’m angry. I thought you’d left me there.” You threw yourself against the nearest wall and crossed your arms protectively in front of you.

“But I didn’t. We established that.” He leaned next to you. “Look, I’m sorry I disappeared, all right? Like I said, it’s not like this hasn’t happened before, I just assumed you’d know I’d be back. I wouldn’t leave you. You’re my best friend.” He gave you a soft, playful punch on your arm.

You sniffled pathetically. “I think I need more, Tom.” Then you froze. You’d said it out loud.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He was silent for a long time. “More?”

“Never mind.”

“No.” He turned to face you and gripped your arms. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. I need to know what you’re talking about.” His eyes searched yours intently, trying to read your face – which immediately crumpled as you hid behind your hands.

“Tom, I can’t, I’m so sorry, I don’t want to ruin our friendship – ”

He pried your hands from your face. “… because you want more?”

“I don’t know what I want anymore. I just – I don’t want to lose you.”

He laughed softly. “After all we’ve been through? Please, darling. You couldn’t lose me if you tried.” He pulled you close to him in a tight hug. “I just… I didn’t know you felt that way.”

You breathed him in, his woodsy cologne comforting. “I’ll get over it.”

“… please don’t.” He leaned his forehead against yours.

You stared at him in disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me.” His eyes were locked on yours, sincerity shining through. He was quiet.

 _Oh my God._ “Are you saying that… you…”

“Yes.”

“But you never said anything. Why would you do that?”

“Darling, you are wonderful. I always want you in my life, always. And I didn’t want to ruin what we had.”

The mixture of emotions that flooded your mind was frustrating. Anger, still; relief; confusion – it all swirled together and left you speechless.

You both stood in silence for another minute. Then, he gently moved a hand under your chin and turned your face up to his. He leaned in, slowly, until you could feel his breath on your lips.

That was all the encouragement you needed. You met his mouth with yours, his stubble brushing against your face as he pulled you in, entangling his tongue with yours. You could almost taste the longing in his kiss. The rain ran down your faces as you wrapped your arms around his neck, and he braced his arms against the wall behind you as he deepened the kiss.

Finally you both broke away, breathing hard. You were both soaked to the skin.

His voice was low when he spoke. “Do you want this? If you’ve changed your mind, it’s okay. It can stop right here and never go any further.”

“Tom, I’m… are _you_ sure?”

“I’ve been sure for a long time,” he said softly. “But I never want to lose you, ever. If that means we stay best friends and nothing more, that would be my honor and privilege. However, if you want this… if you really want this… then there is nothing that would make me happier.”

You closed your eyes. There was so much that could go wrong, so much to lose. Was this really what you wanted?

_Yes._

You intertwined your fingers with his. “Let’s go.”

Two minutes later, you closed the door to your apartment behind you. He stood in the middle of your living room, dripping, with a look on his face you’d never seen before – at least, not directed at you. It was somehow both tender and ravenous. He finally moved and disappeared into your bathroom, emerging with a towel. He walked over to you and unzipped your hoodie, letting it fall to the floor. He wrapped the towel around your shoulders, caressing gently, before moving it up to squeeze the excess water from your hair. He ran his thumb over your lips before kissing them softly, then he threw the towel on the floor. His fingers moved to play with the hem of your t-shirt.

“Are you sure?” he breathed.

“Yes.”

He began to peel the fabric from your skin, pulling it up over your head. Your bra was see-through from the rain, and you actually saw his pupils dilate as he devoured your breasts with his gaze. He still continued slowly, though, unbuttoning and unzipping your soaked jeans and then crouching down to pull them off you.

You stood there in your bra and panties before your best friend. A shiver went up your spine, a combination of nerves and the cold air against your damp skin. He raked his gaze over your nearly naked form and licked his lips as though unsure where to start.

Tentatively, your hands shaking the slightest bit, you approached him and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. You began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, before pulling it off. You ran your hands over the flat plane of his stomach before placing them on his hipbones and dipping your fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

You swallowed when you felt bare skin and realized he was going without any underwear.

He suddenly pressed himself into you, kissing you intensely and passionately, running his hands up and down your bare back before gripping your ass tightly and kneading the soft flesh there. You moaned into his mouth and fisted one hand in his damp curls, allowing the other one to roam up to his pecs and circle his nipples. He broke the kiss and looked deeply into your eyes. You smiled. “Come on.”

You took his hand and he followed as you led him into your bedroom. Once you reached the bed, you turned to him and unsnapped your bra, letting it fall to the floor. Without any other preamble, you hooked your thumbs into the waistband of your panties and let them drop as well. Then, you turned down the covers and lay down on your side, biting your lip. You could hear a slight hitch in his breath as he stayed standing, taking in your form like a starving man at a feast.

“Are you going to join me?” you whispered.

“I want to savor this moment,” he replied softly. “You are _stunning_.”

“Well… thank you.” You felt the flush creeping up your chest, coloring your cheeks as he continued to stare. Finally, he unzipped his jeans and shoved them to the floor, freeing his engorged cock before he slid in next to you. You watched him as he stared at the ceiling for a moment, breathing hard.

“I’m afraid I’m not going to last long,” he muttered. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this…”

“We have all night,” you replied, soothingly. “And girls fantasize too.”

His gaze met yours, his eyes dark with lust. “And you’re sure you want to do this?”

“Yes! You don’t have to keep asking,” you laughed.

“Then tell me what you want. Talk to me. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“I will. Kiss me.”

He pressed his lips into yours, ravenous, desperate, and pushed himself up to brace his arms on either side of you. He kissed down your jawline and nibbled right under your ear; you ran your fingers down his lean back and felt his muscles tense under your touch. His mouth found a sweet spot right at the juncture of your neck and shoulder and he bit down, making you cry out. You felt his erection pressing hard against your thigh as he started to straddle you, still working his mouth over your top half. He kneaded one breast with a huge hand and took the other into his mouth, running his tongue along your nipple and making you gasp as he grazed his teeth over it. He repeated the gesture on the other breast, while one of his hands snaked down and began to tease your wetness. He swiped his thumb over your swollen clit and you gripped his back harder; he began to rub in earnest, while slowly inserting a long finger inside you and stretching you.

You were getting desperate; you licked your palm, then reached down and began stroking his shaft. He moaned at the touch and began thrusting into your hand, while still continuing his pumping and stroking between your legs. Finally you pulled his head close and whispered right in his ear. “Now, Tom. Fuck me.”

That was all the urging he needed; without any other warning, he surged forward and buried his entire length within you. You cried out at the intrusion; _fuck, he was huge._

“Sorry,” he said, his voice strangled. “I’m sorry – I just – dear _God,_ you’re so tight and wet…”

“Don’t apologize… Tom, you’re so big… your cock feels amazing… oh my Jesus,” you panted, trying to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling of total fullness. He stilled, obviously aware that you needed a moment, before starting to grind his hips against you. His thumb stayed on your clit, swirling and rubbing furiously, and your back began to arch as his thrusting quickened.

“Oh Tom… don’t stop… don’t stop… that’s it…”

“Say it again… say my name,” he growled.

“Tom… Tom… oh _God_ …”

He pushed into you harder, biting down again on your shoulder – hard enough, this time, that you knew he’d left a mark. You scratched your nails down his back to return the favor. His hips bucked forward, slamming into you, all pretense of gentleness gone. You could feel the pressure building low in your belly, and your breathing became more strained as you felt your body start to pulse around him.

“Tom, I’m going to come!”

He gritted his teeth and tried to slow down. “Oh God… I’m coming too…”

“Come inside me, Tom, I want to feel it,” you moaned, locking your ankles behind him and pulling him in deeper.

“Oh… oh _fuck, fuck_!…” he moaned. The sound of your skin slapping together filled the room as both of your voices reached a crescendo of grunts and profanities. Your orgasm slammed into you like a freight train and you actually saw stars as your body clenched and released around him while you screamed his name. He thrust into you one last time and you felt his cock twitch. His features were beautiful and tortured as he came deep within you with a loud cry.

He collapsed on top of you, his face buried in your breasts. The aftershocks of your punishing orgasm rippled through you as you tried to regain your composure. He finally rolled onto his back next to you, still breathing hard.

“That was heavenly,” he said softly.

“Yes, it was.” You turned onto your side and placed a hand on his heaving chest.

“I love you.”

That was the last thing you were expecting to hear. Your head jerked upward to stare at him. He glanced down at you and gave you an embarrassed smile.

“Really?”

“Yes.” He curled his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. “I do.”

You sighed deeply, pushing your damp hair off your face as you planted a kiss on his neck. “I love you, too.”

“Thank God,” he muttered.

You both lay in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth radiating off each other’s bodies. Finally, he spoke again, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“In any event… happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
